Kaisoo my Beloved KIM Jongin
by PandaAnez
Summary: KyungSoo dan jongin adalah sahabat. mereka berteman sejak kecil, tapi suatu saat jongin pergi dari hadapan kyungsoo, tapi kyungsoo tetap menunggu hingga jongin kembali, pada saat jongin kembali, kyungsoo sangat senang , namun yang terjadi adalah jongin yang selalu bersikap dingin padanya/GS/KAISOO/EXO/LOVE STORY..
1. Chapter 1

My Beloved KIM JONGIN

KaiSoo FanFic

(Summary)

KyungSoo dan jongin adalah sahabat. mereka berteman sejak kecil, tapi suatu saat jongin pergi dari hadapan kyungsoo, tapi kyungsoo tetap menunggu hingga jongin kembali, pada saat jongin kembali, kyungsoo sangat senang , namun yang terjadi adalah jongin yang selalu bersikap dingin padanya/GS/KAISOO/EXO/LOVE STORY.. ^^

love KAISOO ForeVer

.

.

.

.

.

terlihat dua orang anak kecil yang sedang bermain bersama Mereka memiliki gender yang berbeda, mereka sedang bermain di taman belakang rumah. mereka adalah sahabat bahkan mereka bertetangga.

"kyungie". panggil anak laki-laki

"waeyo jonginie?" tanya anak yang bernama kyungsoo atau sering dipanggil kyungie.

"aku ingin tanya sesuatu?" ucap anak laki-laki yang berkulit tan yang bernama jongin.

"apa?". tanya kyungsoo

"kyungie punya orang yang disukai ya?" tanya jongin

"hmmmm, ne, waeyo jonginie?". ujar kyungsoo

"Nugu?". tanya jongin penasaran.

"dia, dia dia-"

"KYUNGIEEE,, JONGINIEEEE AYO MAKAN". Teriak seseorang yang adalah eomma kyungsoo.

"_selamat, syukurlah_". ucap kyungsoo dalam hati.

"NE EOMMA/AHJUMMA".

"nuguya kyungie?".

"mwo?"

"orang yang kau sukai?". ucap jongin.

"nanti aja ya jonginie, kyungie lapar, kyungie mau makan, kajja kita makan sama-sama".

"Ta-tapi, Arraseo".

.

.

.

.

"kyungie, ahjumma, jongin mau pulang dulu, eomma pasti menungguku." pamit jongin.

"Hati-hati ya jongin-ah". ucap ibu kyungsoo

"hati-hati ya jonginnie".

"NE, annyeong".

"Aku pulang". ucap jongin ketika sudah sampai di depan rumahnya dan membuka pintu rumahnya.

BRAAAKKKK.

mata jongin membulat saat melihat ibunya terkapar tak berdaya di depan ayahnya.

"EOMMAAAA".teriak jongin

"eomma gwenchana?" tanya jongin pada ibunya sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi ibunya agar bangun.

"n..nan.. gw..enchana". ucap ibunya bersusah payah

"APPA, apa yang kau lakukan pada eomma?" tanya jongin dengan marah.

"Diam kau anak kecil kau tidak tau apa-apa!". ucap ayah jongin penuh penekanan, hal tersebut membuat jongin takut.

setelah itu munculah seorang nenek dengan muka ketakutan menghampiri jongin dan ibunya.

"Taemin-ah Gwenchana?". tanya halmonie jongin yang bernama heechul

"gwe..nchana eomma". ucap ibu jongin yang bernama taemin.

"eomma apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, kenapa appa menyakiti eomma". tanya jongin

"gwenchana jongin-ah, tidurlah ini sudah malam". ucap taemin.

"ta-tapi eomma,"

"Tidurlah jongin-ah!".

"Arraseo eomma."

keesokan harinya

"Halmonie, eomma dan appa kemana?"

jongin yang baru bangun langsung menanyakan keberadaan appa dan ibunya.

tiba-tiba heechul langsung memeluk jongin dengan erat.

"halmonie, gwenchana?" tanya jongin karena kaget dipeluk tiba-tiba oleh heechul

"Appa dan Eommamu meninggalkanmu jongin-ah, mereka menitipkanmu pada halmonie". ucap heechul sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kita akan pergi ke Jepang sekarang jongin".

jongin sangat syok bahkan dia tidak bisa berkata-kata, setelah kejadian semalam, appa jongin sudah pergi entah kemana, sedangkan eommanya sudah pergi tanpa pamit kepada Jongin. jongin hanya diam dan menuruti semua kata-kata Halmonienya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

5 years later

"Kyungie bangunnn!"

"KYUNGSOOO BANGUN! kau sudah terlambat ke sekolah " Teriak eomma kyungsoo

sementara itu dalam kamar yang banyak di penuhi oleh gambar pororo terlihat seorang wanita berambut panjang bermata bulat dan memiliki kulit yang sangat putih bersih sedang mengusap-usap pantatnya karena dia baru saja terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya karena mendengar teriakan eommanya, wanita itu adalah Do Kyung Soo.

kyungsoo yag dalam mood yang sangat mengantuk mengambil jam weker yang berada diatas meja dengan malas-malasan, saat melihat jarum jam yang berada tepat pada jam 07.00, matanya yang sudah bulat, tambah membulat karena syok, 30 menit lagi sekolahnya akan masuk, dia bahkan masih anak baru.

dengan secepat kilat kyungsoo mengambil handuk dan baju seragamnya dan belari ke kamar mandi, 15 menit kemudian ia keluar dengan rambut yang belum teratur rapi menggunakan seragam SM High School. dengan cepat kyungsoo menyisir rambutnya setelah itu dia memakai jepitan berwarna merah untuk menjepit surainya yang sudah lumayan panjang.

dengan langkah cepat kyungsoo menuruni tangga rumahnya yang sudah ia tempati selama 15 tahun ini, dia langsung menghampiri ibunya dan mencium pipi ibunya, setelah itu dia angsung berlari ke arah pintu untuk siap-siap memakai sepatu dan pergi ke sekolah.

"eomma kenapa tidak membangunkanku, aku jadi terlambatkan". ucap kyungsoo

"eomma sudah membangunkanmu dari tadi, tapi kau tidak bangun.". ucap key, ibu kyungsoo

"sudalah eomma aku pergi dulu 9 menit lagi sekolah akan ditutup. dahh eomma". ucap kyungsoo sambil berlari.

sekolah kyungsoo lumayan jauh dari rumahnya, kyungsoo pun hanya bisa berlari ke sekolahnya, saat melewati rumah 'orang itu' ada sebuah mobil yang terpakir di depan rumahnya.

"Nugu?" tanya kyungsoo entah kepada siapa.

"sudahlah tidak mungkin 'dia' kembali ke korea, itu hal yang paling tidak mungkin".

setelah itu kyungsoo melanjutkan larinya yang tadi sempat tertunda, setelah sampai di depan sekolah, beruntungnya pagar sekolah belum tertutup, dengan cepat kyungsoo berlari ke dalam sekolah dan mencari temannya.

"chanyeol-ah eodiseo?". gumam kyungsoo

chanyeol adalah seorang namja, dia adalah teman kyungoo dari junior high school, mereka berteman baik sampai sekarang. chanyeol memiliki mata besar, tinggi dan mempunyai suara seperti ajushii-ajushii mesum.

"KYUNGSOO". teriak seseorang

"CHANYEOL-AH". teriak kyungsoo sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"hahahaha, kau terlambat lagi ya kyung?".tanya chanyeol saat mereka berjalan bersama-sama menuju kelas.

"ne eomma lambat membangunkanku, jadi aku terlambat datang deh". ujar kyungsoo sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Hahahaha Dasar". ujar chanyeol sambil mengusap kepala kyungsoo

"YA, kau merusak tatanan rambutku!".

"hehehehehe mianhe". cengir chanyeol.

karena terlalu asyik bercanda mereka berdua tidak menyadari ada tatapan kecumburuan yang dialayangkan pada mereka.

"tunggu pembalasanku Kyungsoo". ucap seseorang

.

.

.

.

.

"aku berharap kita sekelas". ucap chanyeol

"kau juga pasti berharap sekelas dengan yeoja eyeliner itukan chanyeol-ah?". tanya kyungsoo

"YAA, jangan keras-keras bodoh, kalau orang lain mendengarnya pasti aku sangat malu".

"potong saja urat malumu, toh dengan begitu kau taakan malu". ucap kyungsoo dengan polos

"YAAAAA". marah chanyeol

mereka sedang berada di papan pengumuman, sebagai anak baru mereka akan mencari dimana kelas mereka.

class: X-5(ngarang)

_park chanyeol

_huang zi tao

_kim joonmyeon

_Zhang yi xing

_park yejin

_bang minah

_kim jonghyun

_do kyungsoo

_yoona

_krystal jung

_Byun baekhyun

_Chen

_sehun

_luhan

_amber

_Zelo

_Kai

saat kyungsoo membaca papan pengumuman matanya yang sangat bulat melebihi bulan yang bulat, terpaku pada nama yang terakhir.

"Kai? sepertinya tidak asing, siapa ya?" ucap kyungsoo dalam hati

saat kyungsoo memalingkan kepalanya ke arah chanyeol.

"YAAAA, chanyeol-ah Gwenchana? mukamu sangat merah". tanya kyungsoo sambil menempelkan telapak tangannya di dahi chanyeol, aura keibuannya pun muncul.

"Kyungie, tampar aku, apakah aku bermimpi." monolog chanyeol

PLAAAAAAK

"YAA! kenapa kau menamparku?". ucap chanyeol sambil mengelus pipinya yang baru saja dicium oleh tangan kyungsoo.

"Kau yang menyuruhku PABOO!, kau kenapa sih chanyeol-ah?". ujar kyungsoo

"kyungsoo-ah kau tidak lihat, aku akan sekelas dengan baekhyun, YEEEAAAHHHH, UYEEEEE,HAHAHAHA.". Girang chanyeol

"kau tau kyungsoo, ini hari terindah bagiku, menjalani hari-hari dengan baekhyun pasti sangat menyenangkan, benarkan kyungsoo?".

krik...kriikk...kriikk ( suara jangkrik )

"kyungsoo?kyungsoo?kyungsoo?". cari chanyeol

"AKU DULUAN YAA CHANYEOLIE". Teriak kyungsoo dari kejauhan

"YAKK kyungsoo!"

"X-5 Eodisseo. gumam kyungsoo

"ahh! ini dia". kyungsoo pun membuka pintu kelas tersebut dan masuk ke dalamnya

saat kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya, dia melihat seseorang yang sangat dirindukan selama ini, orang yang tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa kabar. hilang seperti ditelan bumi.

"YAKK kyungie kenapa kau meninggalkanku?". ucap seseorang yang baru saja masuk, yaitu chanyeol

melihat kyungsoo yang berdiri mematung di depan kelas membuat chanyeol khawatir

"kyungsoo-ah Gwenchana?". tanya chanyeol sambil memegang kedua pundak kyungsoo dari belakang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"JongInnie". gumam kyungsoo

TBC

Just Prolog..

jelek/bagus?

kalau jelek author akan hapuz, kalau bagus Author lanjutin... oKEY?

this is my First fanfiction, dengan cast KaiSoo dan GS...

review please ^^


	2. Chapter 2

KaiSoo My Beloved Kim Jongin

KaiSoo FanFic

(Summary)

KyungSoo dan jongin adalah sahabat. mereka berteman sejak kecil, tapi suatu saat jongin pergi dari hadapan kyungsoo, tapi kyungsoo tetap menunggu hingga jongin kembali, pada saat jongin kembali, kyungsoo sangat senang , namun yang terjadi adalah jongin yang selalu bersikap dingin padanya/GS/KAISOO/EXO/LOVE STORY.. ^^

love KAISOO ForeVer

.

.

.

.

"Jonginnie". gumam kyungsoo

"Kyungsoo-ah gwenchana?". tanya chanyeol lagi

"Kim jongin". gumam kyungsoo lagi.

"yak kyungsoo kau kenapa?".

KRINGGGG..KRINGGG

Karena jengkel chanyeol menarik tangan kyungsoo untuk duduk, karena sebentar lagi songsaenim akan masuk.

chanyeol memilih kursi di depan namja yang ternyata adalah yeoja,yang duduk dengan seorang wanita cantik, imut, kecil. dan didepan mereka ada seorang namja berkulit tan duduk dengan yeoja cantik yang sedang bergelayut manja disebelahnya.

kyungsoo, yeoja mungil itu kini memandangi kedua orang yang ada di depannya tersebut dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

"kyungsoo-ah gwenchana?". tanya chanyeol

"gwenchana". jawab kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

kringg... kringg (bel istirahat)

"kyungsoo-ah kau tidak ingin ke kantin?". tanya cahnyeol

"aniyo chanyeollie".

"wae?"

"ani".

"_aku ingin memastikan sesuatu"._ lanjut kyungsoo dalam hati

"ya sudah aku ke kantin ya, soalnya tadi aku lupa sarapan". ucap chanyeol

"hmm baiklah".

ternyata pada saat yang bersamaan wanita yang duduk di samping namja yang kyungsoo yakini adalah jongin pergi atau keluar dari kelas. tersisalah namja tan itu dan kyungsoo di dalam kelas.

"Jo-". ucapan kyungsoo terputus

"Kyungsoo". ucap kai dengan nada yang terkesan datar.

"jika kita berada di sekolah ini anggaplah kita tidak pernah bertemu, tidak pernah tau, tidak pernah kenal karena Aku bukanlah Jongin yang dulu." ucap jongin

mata kyungsoo terbelak,kyungsoo sangat senang karena namja itu adalah jongin,tapi dia sedih kenapa jongin berkata seperti itu, ada apa dengan jongin, dia tidak sepeti yang dulu, jongin yang ceria, jail dan lucu. sekarang hanya ada jongin yang pendiam, berwajah datar dan kulit yang sangat item.

banyak pertanyaan yang ingin kungsoo tanyakan pada jongin namun jongin sudah keluar dari dalam kelas, pada saat yang bersamaan masuklah si tiang listrik barnama chanyeol, saat pandangan mata chanyeol bertemu dengan jongin, chanyeol heran melihat tatapan jongin padanya. tatapan yang penuh kecemburuan mungkin.

dengan langkah cepat chanyeol menuju kursi tempat dia dan kyungsoo duduk.

"kyungie, aku bawakan roti untukmu, pasti kau La-". ucapan chanyeol terputus karena melihat kyungsoo yang sedang menangis.

"kyungsoo-ah gwenchana?". tanya chayeol khawatir

"Hikss.. Chanyeol, dia sudah kembali, tapi, hikss,,hikss".

"kau kenapa kyungsoo?, siapa yang kembali?". tanya chanyeol

"hikss.. hiksss Jongin dia telah kembali,, tapi,, tapi.. hikss"

"dimana kau bertemu dengan jongin kyungsoo?". tanya chanyeol.

"hikss..hiks.. dia duduk di depan kita". ujar kyungsoo

chanyeol sebenarnya tidak mengenal jongin, namun kyungsoo sering menceritakan jongin padanya.

"Jinjja? tapi kenapa kau menangis kyungsoo, harusnya kau senang bahwa si jongin itu sudah kembali". ucap chanyeol.

"tapi, hikss dia bilang padaku hikss.. aku dan dia tidak boleh saling mengenal, hikss padahal dia teman baikku waktu kecil.

"MWOOO?". Kaget chanyeol

"kenapa?" tanya chanyeol

"Molla". ucap kyungsoo

"sudalah, sebentar lagi bel masuk hentikan tangisan bodohmu itu". ucap chanyeol sambil menghapus air mata kyungsoo. tanpa mereka berdua sadari, ada orang lain yang melihat mereka dengan pandangan terluka, cemburu dan sedih.

kringgg...kringg

(other side)

kringgg.. kringgg

"chagiya apa yang kau lakukan di depan kelas?" tanya seorang yeoja cantik berambut panjang bernama krystal

"Ani". ucap orang tersebut yang ternyata adalah kai atau Jongin, dengan cepat jongin berbalik dan meninggalkan krystal

"Kaii kau mau kemana bel sudah bunyi". teriak krystal namun tidak dihiraukan oleh kai.

jongin akhirnya pergi dari hadapan krystal dan berjalan di sekitar koridor sekolah, dia berjalan menuju atap sekolah.

at class

songsaenim sedang mengajar dikelas dia akan mengabsen anak-anak.

"park chanyeol?". teriak yoona songsaenim

"masih hidup songsae". ucap chanyeol sambil mengangkat tangannya.

jawaban chanyeol membuat orang-orang di kelas tertawa kecuali kyungsoo, pikirannya masih melayang-layang entah kemana.

setelah itu tiba saatnya songsaenim memanggil nama kai.

"Kim Kai?". tanya songsae

"dia sedang berada di UKS songsae". ucap seseorang, yang ternyata adalah krystal.

"owh, gitu yaa, kalau begitu buka buku kalian halaman 123". ucap yoona

"NEE". ucap para murid.

kyungsoo memandang krystal penuh tanda tanya, apa hubungan kai dengan krystal.

sepertinya mereka sangat dekat. karena terlalu asik memandang krystal, kyungsoo tidak menyadari seseorang yang telah duduk di sampingnya.

"Haii?". ucap orang tersebut

kyungsoo mengahadapkan wajahnya ke arah orang tersebut, betapa kagetnya dia melihat wajah orang itu yang sangat dekat dengannya, dengan refleks kyungsoo memundurkan kepalanya.

"Ha,,hai". ucap kyungsoo gugup.

"boleh aku duduk disini?". ucap orang itu lagi.

kyungsoo hanya mengangguk, dalam hatinya dia bertanya-tanya dimana Chanyeol, setaunya chanyeol tadi duduk disampingnya, saat mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kelas, matanya yang bulat melihat seorang park chanyeol sedang duduk bersama namja yang adalah ketua kelas mereka yang bernama Kim joonmyeon, atau sering dipanggil SuHo.

"_Sialan kau Chanyeol dan dimana songsaenim_!". ucap kyungsoo dalam hati.

yoona telah keluar dari kelas lima menit yang lalu, karena ada rapat dadakan.

"heii, namamu Kyungsoo kan?" tanya orang tersebut.

"ne". ucap kyungsoo

"Aku Zelo, bangapta". ucap orang tersebut yang ternyata bernama zelo

"ne". ucap kyungsoo sambil sedikit tersenyum.

"oh ya kyungsoo, sepertinya aku tertarik padamu". ucap Zelo Blak-blakan

"E?". kaget kyungsoo.

"Ani, aku hanya Bercanda". ucap zelo sambil tersenyum.

"ahh, ne".

"Bagaimana kalau kau jadi YeojaChinguku?". tanya Zelo

"EEEEHHH". kaget kyungsoo lagi

"Hahahaha kau sangat lucu Kyungsoo, aku kembali ke tempat dudukku dulu ya". ucap Zelo sambil mengacak surai Kyungsoo, dan Pada saat bersamaan pintu kelas terbuka dan berdirilah sosok tak kasat mata(?) dengan kulit yang sangat hitam, bernama kai.

pandangan mata Kai terarah kepada kyungsoo dan zelo, setelah itu dia langsung masuk dan duduk di kursinya, zelo pun sudah kembali ke tempat duduknya, disampingnya telah menunggu krystal.

"Chagiya kau darimana, aku sangat khawatir padamu". ucap krystal dengan nada yang manja.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk mengawatirkanku". ucap kai dengan nada dingin.

"ppfffttt".

karena lucu melihat krystal yang tidak ditanggapi oleh jongin, hampir saja kyungsoo tertawa.

krystal pun berbalik dan memandang sinis ke arah kyungsoo, kyungsoo pun tertunduk dan pura-pura menulis.

pulang skolah

"kyungie, aku pulang duluan ya, eomma membutuhkan bantuanku, annyeong". tanpa menunggu jawaban kyungsoo chanyeol langsung mengambil tasnya dan langsung berlari keluar kelas.

"Ne". gumam kyungsoo yang pasti tidak didengar oleh chanyeol.

"_terpaksa deh pulang naik bus"._ ucap kyungsoo dalam hati.

chanyeol memiliki sebuah restoran yang dikelola oleh keluarganya, chanyeol pergi ke sekolah membawa sebuah motor Sport, sejak mereka berada di junior high schooll chanyeol sering mengantar kyungsoo pulang, tapi sepertinya hari ini chanyeol punya urusan mendadak.

kyungsoo pun berjalan disekitar koridor sekolah yang masih terlihat ramai, dia pun berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah, saat kyungsoo keluar dari gerbang sekolah, sebuah motor sport warna hitam berhenti di depannya, kyungsoo tidak mengenal orang tersebut karena orang tersebut menutup kaca helmnya, saat orang tersebut membuka kaca helmnya, kyungsoo pun tau siapa orang tersebut, orang tersebut ternyata adalah Zelo.

"Biar kuantar Tuan Putri". ucap Zelo sambil memberikan Helm kepada Kyungsoo.

"tidak perlu, aku akan pulang menaiki Bus". ucap kyungsoo

"Aku tidak menerima penolakkan, Cepat naik, atau aku akan berteriak dan berkata bahwa aku menyukaimu". ancam Zelo

"YAAAA, apa maumu?". tanya kyungsoo dengan nada jengkel.

"aku mau kau naik dan aku antarkan kau sampai rumahmu".

"huffft, Baiklaah". kyungsoo pun mengambil helm dari tangan zelo dan memakainya, dia pun naik ke atas motor Zelo.

"Berpeganganlah, aku akan ngebut". ucap zelo.

belum sempat kyungsoo bicara, zelo sudah menancap gas dan melaju dengan kencang.

"KYAAAAAA". teriak kyungsoo, dengan refleks dia melingkarkan tanganya di perut Zelo.

sedangkan Zelo, dia hanya tersenyum seoerti orang gila.

beberapa menit kemudian mereka telah tiba di rumah kyungsoo.

"Ini helmnya, Gomawo sudah mengatar". ucap kyungsoo

"Ciuman selamat tinggalnya mana?". tanya zelo

"YAAAKK"

"ya sudah aku pulang dulu kyungie, anyeong".

"Aneh". gumam kyungsoo

saat kyungsoo berbalik belakang dia mellihat jongin yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya dan melihat ke arah kyungsoo, saat kyungsoo ingin memanggil jongin, jongin sudah masuk ke dalam rumahnya. kyungsoo hanya menghela napas panjang dan berjalan masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Eomma, Appa. Aku Pulang". ucap kyungsoo dengan lesu.

"chagiya, kau sudah pulang ya? cepat ganti bajumu dan antarkan makanan ini sama Halmonie jongin, mereka sudah kembali". ucap ibu kyungsoo

"Arraseo eomma". ucap kyungsoo tanpa ekspresi

"kau tidak senang jongin datang?, padahal setiap hari kau berharap dia datang". ucap ibu kyungsoo

"sudahlah eomma aku ganti baju dulu". ucap kyungsoo dan langsung pergi ke kamarnya. hari ini mood kyungsoo sangat buruk.

beberapa menit kemudian kyungsoo sudah keluar dari kamarnya, dia pun berjalan mencari eommanya.

"eomma, makanan yang akan diantarkan sama halmonie jongin dimana?". tanya kyungsoo

"ada di meja makan".

"baiklah aku mengantarkan ini dulu eomma". ucap kyungsoo.

"cepat kembali chagiya".

"Ne".

setibanya di depan pagar rumah jongin, kyungsoo terhenti karena melihat jongin yang sedang berpelukan dengan seorang yeoja yang ternyata adalah krystal. tanpa sadar kyungsoo menjatuhkan makanan yang akan diantarkan kepada halmonie, dan hal tersebut membuat dua orang yang sedang berpelukan tersebut melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kyungsoo". gumam jongin, sedangkan krystal hanya memandang sinis ke arah kyungsoo.

dan

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

maaf ya updatenya lama, trus chapter ini agak pendek, author akan usahain supaya ceritanya bisa lebih panjang. terima kasih yang udah nge-review di chapter sebelumnya.

balasan review

**SyiSehun**: oKAI

**ibf**: oKey

**Kaisoos****hip** : salah, kyungsoo dan jongin sudah berteman sejak kecil, tapi kalau chanyeol dan kyungsoo berteman sejak junior high school(smp).

**Exindira**: thank you.

: nanti ajah deh author beritahu siapa yang cemburu, tunggu dicerita berikutnya.

**ruixi:** neeee

**KyungiNoru**: nanti liat keadaan dan situasinya.

**Sehunpou**: okaii

**ayusafitri35**: nggak janji...

**AmeliaDian**S: okaii

**aqila k** : oKAI, sippp

**Yixingcom**: ada Deh.. wkwkwkwk

**EarthDO**: Neeee

special thanks : Silent Readers^^


	3. Chapter 3

KaiSoo My Beloved Kim Jongin

KaiSoo FanFic

(Summary)

KyungSoo dan jongin adalah sahabat. mereka berteman sejak kecil, tapi suatu saat jongin pergi dari hadapan kyungsoo, tapi kyungsoo tetap menunggu hingga jongin kembali, pada saat jongin kembali, kyungsoo sangat senang , namun yang terjadi adalah jongin yang selalu bersikap dingin padanya/GS/KAISOO/EXO/LOVE STORY.. ^^

love KAISOO ForeVer

.

.

.

.

.

setelah melihat adegan itu kyungsoo langsung berlari tak tentu arah, pikirannya sedang kacau balau bagaikan sebuah angin topan yang meluluh lantakan apapun yang dia lewati(?)

dan disinilah kyungsoo, berjalan di sekitar trotoar jalan, sambil melamun.

"hey manis!". teriak seseorang kepada kyungsoo, kyungsoo kaget, ia pun membalikan badannya untuk melihat orang yang sepertinya memangil dirinya.

dan nampaklah 3 orang pria dengan pakaian hitam seperti preman, datang menghampiri kyungsoo.

"Hey manis, ayo pergi bersama kami, kami bersumpah pasti kau menyesal, ehh tidak menyesal maksudnya". ucap pria botak dengan cengirannya

kyungsoo hanya memandang mereka dengan tatapan datar.

"jangan menggangguku, moodku lagi buruk". ucap kyungsoo, sambil membalikkan badannya untuk kembali berjalan.

"ayolahh chagiya, pergi bersama kami, kau pasti akan tergila-gila pada kami". ucap pria cepak sambil mengikuti kyungsoo diikuti teman-tamannya yang lain.

"berhenti mengikutiku". ucap kyungsoo dengan nada datar.

"ayolah manis". sekarang giliran si kepala botak tengah merayu kyungsoo.

Greb.

tangan kyungsoo pun sekarang sudah ditahan oleh pria botak tengah.

"Beraninya kalian". ucap kyungsoo dengan nada marah.

saat akan memberi sumpah serapah kepada preman-preman itu, datanglah seorang pria ganteng-genteng srigala(?). menghentikan aksi preman-preman tadi.

"beraninya kalian melakukan hal itu pada seorang yeoja, baiklah jika kalian menyentuhnya sedikit saja, kalian akan berakhir ditanganku". ucap pria ganteng tadi.

"kau berani sekali bocah, baiklah jika itu maumu, akan kubuat kau babak final, ehh salah babak belur maksudnya". ucap pria botak.

dimulailah pertempuran antara pria ganteng-ganteng srigala dan 3 preman yaitu si botak, si cepak dan si botak tengah.

5 minutes later.

"uHHuuuk, uHHHuuhhukk". batuk pria ganteng, ternyata bibir pria itu sedikit berdarah

"dasar bocah bodoh, 3 lawan 1 sudah pasti kita menang, jangan sok jadi pahlawan lo". ucap pria cepak

kyungsoo yang dari tadi berdiam diri saja, kini menghampiri si pria tampan tadi.

"woyy Pabooooo!, udah tau Cuma sendirian masih saja mau melawan mereka". ucap kyungsoo

"aku kan melindungimu". ucap pria tersebut.

"kalau tidak bisa melawan ya udah, kau tinggal tarik tanganku dan kita lari bersama ZELOO".

"kan supaya keliatan keren". ucap pria ganteng tadi yang ternyata adalah zelo.

"paboo". ucap kyungsoo.

kyungsoo pun berdiri dan menghadap ke arah tiga orang preman tadi.

" kalian dari tadi membuatku jengkel". ucap kyungsoo penuh amarah.

brakk,, brukkk, kraaak, meonggg... nginggggg

beberapa menit kemudian

"Ayo pergi" ucap kyungsoo kepada zelo yang masih tercengang karena adegan tadi.

"ba..baiklah" ucap zelo terbata.

mari kita lihat keadaan preman-preman tadi, ternyata mereka sudah babak belur dihajar oleh kyungsoo.

"Kau sangat Hebat Kyung, kau menghabisi preman-preman tadi sendirian,DAEBAK". ucap zelo sambil bertepuk tangan.

"sudahlah, tidak perlu dilebih-lebihkan, ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau bisa ada disana?". tanya kyungsoo kepada zelo karena heran yang melihat zelo yang tiba-tiba datang menolongnya.

"hmm, bagaimana menjelaskannya ya, saat mendengar suaramu yang merdu, instingku mengatakan aku harus menolongmu".

BUGG

tiba-tiba kyungsoo memukul kepala zelo

"bicaralah dengan benar, kau ingin nasibmu sama seperti preman-preman tadi?!". tanya kyungsoo dengan nada terkesan datar.

"hehehehehe,, aniyaaa, ampuun". cengir zelo.

"aku tadi mau ke supermarket, eh ternyata, aku melihatmu diganggu preman-preman tadi, jadi aku menolongmu". ujar zelo.

"dasar bodoh". ucap kyungsoo kepada zelo.

"aku mau pulang". gumam kyungsoo.

"biar kuantar".

"aniyaa, aku mau pulang sendiri sudah dulu ya". ucap kyungsoo kepada zelo dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi.

kyungsoo sedang berjalan menuju rumahnya yang tinggal berapa meter lagi, saat berjalan melewati rumah kai, kyungsoo melihat makanan yang tadi ia jatuhkan, kyungsoo memandang miris makanan tersebut, dia pun mengambil tempat makanan tersebut.

"eomma akan membunuhku". ucapnya dengan miris.

"Ahjuma tidak akan membunuhmu".

"ehh?". kaget kyungsoo karena mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalinya. saat kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya betapa kagetnya dia melihat Kai yang sudah ada di depannya.

"Jongin?".

.

.

.

.

.

"Pulanglah kyungsoo, tidak baik seorang wanita berada di luar malam-malam". ucap Jongin sambil pergi dari hadapan kyungsoo dan berjalan menuju rumahnya. namun tiba-tiba tangannya ditahan oleh kyungsoo.

"Kau berubah jongin". ucap kyungsoo

"Aku tidak berubah". ucap jongin dengan nada datar.

"kau berubah, kau tidak seperti yang dulu, hikss. kau kenapa jongin-ah?".

jongin hanya memandang kyungsoo dengan tatapan datar.

"kau tidak tau betapa sedihnya aku saat kau pergi tanpa berpamitan, hikss, aku menunggumu selama lima tahun, namun saat kau kembali, kau seperti tidak mengenalku hikss, padahal kita berteman baik waktu kecil". ucap kyungsoo sambil terisak.

kyungsoo tidak tau apa yang dia lakukan, kyungsoo sudah siap menerima kemarahan jongin.

GREB

"Bersabarlah". ucap jongin sambil memeluk kyungsoo.

kyungsoo kaget, jongin memeluknya, namun setelah itu jongin melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan menuju rumahnya.

"bersabar?". gumam kyungsoo.

kyungsoo pun berjalan menuju rumahnya, dia pun membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Eomma?". satu yang dilakukan kyungsoo yaitu mencari eommanya, dia tidak mau kena amukan eommanya.

"ah, kyungie, kau sudah pulang?, taruhlah tempat makanan itu disini, eomma akan mencucinya".

"eomma tidak marah?"

"marah? marah kenapa?".

"tempat makan ini?".

"ohw, jongin tadi datang, dia bilang kau tidak sengaja menjatuhkan makanan itu soalnya kau kesandung batu". ujar eomma.

"_kesandung batu, alasan macam apa itu?, setidaknya tidak kena amukan dari singa betina ini?"._ ucap kyungsoo dalam hati.

"baiklah eomma, aku ke kamar dulu".

"ne, chagiya".

dikamar

kyungsoo sudah berbaring dengan nyaman di kasurnya, dia pun mengingat kata-kata jongin yang menyuruhnya bersabar.

"Bersabarlah? apa maksudnya? aku tidak mengerti". gumam kyungsoo.

karena terlalu lama berpikir, kyungsoo pun tertidur.

keesokan harinya.

pagi ini kyungsoo hanya sendirian berada di dalam kelas, waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 06.30, berarti tiga puluh menit lagi kelas akan mulai. di dalam kelas kyungsoo hanya membaca buku pelajaran.

KREEK (suara pintu di buka)

saat sedang asyik mebaca buku kyungsoo mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka itu menandakan seseorang masuk, saat kyungsoo mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah pintu dia terkejut melihat orang yang masuk, orang itu adalah kim jongin.

"Jong-"

BRAKK

"In".

"aku kan hanya ingin menyapanya, kenapa dia langsung pergi?". tanya kyungsoo entah kepada siapa.

beberapa menit kemudian masuklah Chanyeol, disusul amber bersama luna.

"Pagi Kyung". sapa chanyeol dengan senyum pepsodent.

"pagi yeol".

chanyeol langsung menduduki kursi yang berada di samping kyungsoo.

"oh ya kyung, kelemarin kau pulang bersama siapa?". tanya chanyeol

"Zelo"

"eciieee, kamu pdkt ya sama zelo?".

"ani". ucap kyungsoo dengan nada datar

"Beneran?". goda chanyeol lagi

"ani"

"bener?".

"sekali lagi kau menggodaku, Aku pastikan besok kau tidak bisa melihat matahari lagi Park Chanyeol!" ucap kyungsoo penuh penekanan.

"hahaha, baiklah kyungie"

setelah mereka berbincang-bincang muncullah murid-murid yang lain, dan yag terakhir masuk adalah KaiStal Couple.

kyungsoo yang melihat krystal bergelayut manja disamping kai, hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan datar.

"_benar kata jongin, harus bersabar"._ ucap kyungsoo dalam hati.

dan masuklah siwon songsaenim ke dalam kelas mereka.

"anak-anak, hari ini saya akan mengajarka mengenai ..."

saat siwon songsaenim menjelaskan mengenai pelajaran, kyungsoo sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya, "Bersabar", hanya itu kata-kata yang muncul di kepalanya, sampai bel tanda istrirahat pun berbunyi.

"kyung, ayo ke kantin!". ajak chanyeol kepada kyungsoo.

"Aniyo, aku ingin ke perpustakaan, kau pergilah sendiri".

"Huffft,, kenapa kau selalu menolak kyungsoo? memangnya kau tidak lapar?"

"ani, sudah ya aku ke perpus dulu". ucap kyungsoo sambil bersiap-siap untuk pergi.

"Baiklah".

saat ini di kelas terlihat sangat sunyi, saat chanyeol mengedarkan pandangan di seluruh kelas, matanya menangkap seorang yeoja yang sedang tertidur di bangkunya. saat chanyeol mendekat untuk membangunkan yeoja itu, dia terkejut yeoja itu ternyata baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ssi, baekhyun-ssi irreona".

"ah, chanyeol-ssi ada apa?". tanya baekhyun.

"kau mau ke kantin besamaku?".

"hmm, baiklah".

"_mimpi apa aku semalam bisa ke kantin bersama baekhyun"._ ucap chanyeol dalam hati.

kyungsoo side

saat ini kyungsoo sedang berjalan menuju perpustakaan, setibanya di perpus dia mendudukan dirinya di depan seorang yeoja yang berambut panjang. berkantung mata tebal, terlihat sangar tapi tidak meninggalkan kesan imut di wajahnya.

"Tao". ucap kyungsoo

yeoja tadi kaget, karena mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"namamu tao kan? aku kyungsoo". ujar kyungsoo sambil mengangkat tangannya untuk bersalaman dengan Tao.

"ahh, ne". ucap tao sambil membalas jabatan tangan kyungsoo.

"kuharap kau mau menjadi teman dekatku, aku sangat berharap bisa mendapat sahabat seorang yeoja, soalnya sejak kecil sahabatku hanya seorang namja". ujar kyungsoo panjang lebar seperti sudah mengenal tao sejak lama.

"hmm, Baiklah". dan tanpa diduga tao pun langsung mengiyakan ajakan kyungsoo.

Tao adalah yeoja yang agak pendiam, matanya yang mirip panda dan menurut kabar dia adalah salah satu atlit wushu wanita.

"tao, kau sedang belajar apa?". tanya kyungsoo

"sejarah, aku bukan orang asli korea aku orang china, jadi aku sangat tidak tau tentang sejarah negara korea"

"ahh, begitu ya".

"hmm" tao mengangguk.

Heningg

kringgg(bel masuk)

"kajja tao kita kembali ke kelas". ajak kyungsoo

"nde".

TaoBaekChen

yoo nae balik lagiiii,, mian baru bisa update, soalnya nae udah kelas 12 sma,, banyak tugas, jadi nge lanjutin ff pun udah nggak ada waktu... mianhe jika ceritanya pasaran.. tapi ciyuss ini dari otak nae sendiri..

Chanbaek udah muncul, walaupun Cuma lewat,, waksss...

Review sangat dibutuhkan untuk melanjutkan cerita...

Gamshamnida^^

**Thanks to : HUMAIRA9394..DESTA SOO..** **kyungie kyungkyung****..** **..** **thelostisland35****..T.A..MOCCA..KIM HYERA96..GUEST..SYISEHUN..KYUNGIN..IBF..ORG..KIM LEERA..IRISH LEE..KIM RANGGIPCY.. ..EXINDIRA..MAMI FATE KAMIKAZE..AQILA K..** ** .16** ..**UFFIEJUNG.. RUIXI..KYUNGINORU..SEHUNPOU..**


End file.
